The invention relates to dental floss and particularly to a dental floss holder of a new and improved design.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,384,712 and 2,463,660 to J. Turenchalk which disclose a dental floss holder having an end portion comprising a pair of spaced legs, the legs being positioned at an angle to the main portion of the holder. The Turenchalk patents are directed to novel means for holding the dental floss in a taut position between the legs. Since the present invention does not involve the use of clamps it is obviously different and certainly less expensive than the prior art designs of Turenchalk.
Stewart U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,734 discloses a dental floss holder having an end portion which is mounted at an angle to the main body portion. The design also includes cut out portions between which the dental floss is strung and, furthermore, the ends of the dental floss may be wrapped around protruding horns or tied together as illustrated in the drawings. The present invention does not require the use of such horns in the precise environment of the reference. In this invention the dental floss is held taut by the wrapping procedure disclosed herein and a different structural arrangement.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,615 to MacKew which illustrates a dental floss holder having its end portion angled at a position to the main body portion and cut out portions between which the dental floss is strung and then secured in a product horn 38. This patent does not disclose an end cut out nor does it disclose the same wrapping technique as disclosed in the present invention.